1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projection machine, and more specifically to a projector for generating, annotating, and storing documents, and for interactively communicating the documents and annotations with a remote projector or other electronic device,
2. Description of the Background Art
Document projection devices are well known. The traditional device is a transparency machine consisting of a light box and a beam projection apparatus. The light box contains a projection lamp and a top surface of glass. The transparency is placed upon the glass surface and the lamp shines up through the transparency forming an image beam which is collected, focused, and projected by the beam projection apparatus. The beam projection apparatus generally consists of a mirror diagonally positioned between a pair of lenses. These devices are simple in construction, but offer little flexibility for storing or manipulating the images. Further, no capability exists for communicating these images simultaneously to a remote user, or for a remote user to interactively make changes to the projected image. What is needed is an apparatus for projecting a document, which allows the document to be easily annotated and stored, and which can-be simultaneously projected and annotated using a second projector at a remote location.